


How sad and bad and mad it was — But then, how it was sweet!

by TheGirlWithHerNoseInABook (CammieAnnMorgan)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek returns, M/M, Panic Attack, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieAnnMorgan/pseuds/TheGirlWithHerNoseInABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hills and Stiles throws a party. Said party goes wrong, then terribly terribly right.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where I thought I'd written more than I actually did. </p><p>[Title credits; Robert Browning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How sad and bad and mad it was — But then, how it was sweet!

Stiles was in English when he got the text. For a second, before he pulled out his phone, he thought maybe Ms Blake was back, except he had it on good authority that she was dead.

_I’m coming back._

There was no name, no number either – _unknown_. He’s had so many new phones since the whole werewolf thing that he’d be surprised if there was (he wasn’t even sure Scott’s number was in this particular cell phone yet, and they’re meant to be best friends) but he knew who it was from anyway.

**When?**

_Now._

* * *

 “I was expecting something a little bit... _more_ , if I’m honest.”

Stiles stood up so fast that he knocked over his glass _and_ the bowl of chips on the coffee table (Can it still be called a coffee table if there’s no coffee on it? These are the important questions people!). Kira and Lydia both rushed to clean it up at the same time, Kira because she’s a good person and Lydia because she doesn’t like mess. Stiles ignored them.

“Well, I didn’t really have much time, did I Sourwolf?” He asked with a smirk. Derek smiled (which, wow, that’s new) and moved further into the room. Scott stood with much more care than Stiles, and walked over to Derek. Formal werewolf things ensued, they shook hands, and then Scott strolled past Stiles and back over to Kira, who gave Derek a small wave. Lydia rose from her place on the floor and stepped towards Derek.

“Hello Lydia. I heard what happened. Is everything okay now?” Derek asked tentatively, not wanting to annoy or upset the Banshee. Lydia tilted her head slightly before she replied,

“Who told you?” She watched carefully as he schooled his features into a more poker-face look but she didn’t miss the way his eyes shifted to Stiles for a millisecond. She smirked. “It doesn’t matter anyway, what’s done is done. Stiles saved me- or, well, everyone- bad guy defeated, the whole shebang. Why are you back?” _straight the point, as always,_ Derek thought amusedly.

“I, uh...” He trailed off, not knowing whether to say it in front of everyone; the Sheriff was in the room for goodness sake. Lydia shifted her weight and crossed her arms, waiting. “I left something behind.” He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. His eyes looked around, not knowing where to land. Eventually they found their place, meeting Stiles’ in a stare that felt like it lasted far too long to be normal.

“I’m graduating soon.” Was what Stiles said to him. Derek chuckled and nodded his head, feeling slightly as if he were floating (just slightly, nothing to worry about). “I haven’t applied to go anywhere, I was gonna tell everyone later...I didn’t mean to say it just then. I felt like it was important though... that you knew. I really wish someone would shut me up, I feel like I’m digging myself further and further into a hole. Not that holes aren’t fun. In fact, Shia Labeouf was in a film called Holes. It’s okay. The book’s better. Have you read the book, Derek? You should. You like to read right? I bet you do. You read the dictionary that one time in my room. If you read the dictionary then surely you’d read other books as-”

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being forced to sit down. Black spots appeared in his eyes and he was breathing hard and fast and couldn’t stop. He felt his hand being moved and then he was touching something firm.

“-iles, just breathe. Listen to my heartbeat, try to match it. Just breathe. In...out...good.” The voice was calm and soft and deep and everything he had wanted to hear for the past year and a half. It was safe. It was home.

“Look at what you do to me Sourwolf” Stiles whispered when his breathing finally evened out. He opened his eyes (when did he even close them?) and noticed that it was just him and Derek in the living room now. “Sorry I ruined your party.”

Derek smiled again, “It’s not ruined Stiles. You’re still here aren’t you?”

Then there were lips on his. Derek moved his hands to Stiles’ sides to steady himself as he moved forward and connected their lips. Stiles gasped at the contact but quickly put his hands around Derek’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was the best one either had ever had.

“Welcome to the family, Derek.” They jumped apart as the Sheriff’s voiced carried in from the doorway. John laughed quietly to himself, “Pizza’s ready boys.” He said, and then left the room.

“Don’t let him eat the pepperoni one, Scott” Derek said at a normal volume, so that the Sheriff wouldn’t hear but the Alpha definitely would.

Stiles let out a small whimper, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“That’s good.” Derek replied before Stiles could freak out, “Because I think I’m in love with you too.” 


End file.
